


[虫铁][R18]《失语》

by Antarctic_Zhang



Category: MCU
Genre: M/M, 年下, 虫铁
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 19:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Zhang/pseuds/Antarctic_Zhang
Summary: 虫铁。700FO贺文，车。用刺激来冲破魔咒的桎梏。“能试的我们都试过了，除了等待，就再没有其它办法了吗？”





	[虫铁][R18]《失语》

　　眼前图片投射到视网膜上成像，视觉形成大脑立刻接受刺激，立毛肌收缩骨骼肌绷紧抽搐，他僵在原地不能动弹。  
　　名为恐惧的情绪顷刻间涌出灌满四肢百骸涌至喉间，他下意识张大了嘴想要放出随着声音跑出来的恐惧，声带却是全身上下最僵硬的部位。  
　　就像是撞上了一扇用极复杂的锁锁上了的厚重石门，情绪被堵在了喉口只能往回退。他硬生生将发声的冲动压抑回去，心脏猛烈的撞击胸腔毫无章法的乱跳乱撞，反应过来的时候他全身都在发冷。  
　　等待了一会儿了的Peter立刻做出反应，揽在Tony腰上的手猛然发力将人搂进怀里，手按在他后脑勺上压在自己肩窝。Peter的气息灌入鼻腔，怀抱温暖让人安心，Tony僵硬的身体慢慢放松下来，他闭着眼缓缓出了口气。  
　　鬼屋都快走完了，他觉得自己被吓得心脏都快出问题了，声音却还是被堵在了喉咙里，卡的死死的出不来。  
　　“还好吗？”Peter安抚着抚摸Tony的后背，低头细细亲吻Tony的耳朵。他的手摸到Tony胸前，那下面躲着的娇嫩器官跳的热烈就像是要撞开胸口蹦出来一样。  
　　Tony点点头示意自己还好，然后他掏出手机打出一行字。   
　　[我觉得这没用]  
　　Peter撇了撇嘴，握着Tony的手捏了捏：“只剩一点点了，我们走完好不好？”他打着商量语气柔和，撒娇一样的低头在Tony唇上亲了一口。  
　　已经走完了路程的大半，被吓了少说也有十来次。再走下去估计也没什么用，但Tony在Peter的狗狗眼射线攻击下只有投降的份。  
　　他叹了口气，只好转身继续面对面前的漆黑走道。Peter的手环上来搂住他的腰，他的心跳这时候才好不容易的缓和了下去。  
　　要谈他是怎么被逼的必须要来走这个鬼屋，还要从半个月前说起。  
　  
　　半个月前，南极洲地区探索到了异常能量的波动，周边居民出现无法发声的现象。普通军队无法解决问题反倒在军中相继有人中了招，别无它法，只有求助神盾局。  
　　Tony带着Peter和几个新兵赶到，恰好撞上从传送门走出来的Stephen和Antarctic。留下Stephen与Tony交涉，Antarctic不知道做了些什么，定下来一个方向就凝成了一道光往那个方向冲去。  
　　　　“你再说一遍？”Tony有些不敢相信自己的耳朵：“它们是为了什么？”  
　　“为了宣泄对命运不公的愤怒。”Stephen抽了抽嘴角，重复的万般不情愿。  
　　“所以，它们从几亿光年外的星系跑过来，就是为了宣泄愤怒，把地球人变成哑巴？”他觉得很不能理解：“暂且不说宇宙里那么多个星球为什么偏偏挑了这儿，它们干下这一切，在看到南极地区一样也是覆盖着冰雪，气温极低以后？”  
　　“我留了一个下来给你们审问用，其余的扔回去了。”Antarctic拎了一个雪白的毛团从冰面里走出来，更正道：“它们所处的星球比南极更冷，甚至没有办法开口，用说话的方式来交流。”  
　　“你看，它们退化成了这样。”Antarctic晃了晃手里的毛团子，从绒毛里传出一声含含糊糊透着愤怒的声音，毛团子挣扎着蹦到了地面。  
　　一瞬间十几个黑黝黝的枪口对准了它。  
　　“没关系，它现在没法下咒。”Antarctic赶紧安抚众人，她看着它，慢慢走过去想要再次抓住它。毛团子受惊了一样猛地一蹦，离得最近的Tony下意识接住了它，接着他对上了一双隐在毛里的透明眼睛。  
　　Antarctic喊了些什么他没有听见，喉咙一瞬间冷的不可思议像被冰冻住了一样，声带绷紧肌肉细胞僵硬。手里的毛团子被人拍下去肩膀被人握住，Tony的意识是像被浸泡在冰水里一样僵硬，对上peter的眼神几秒后眼前一切才被处理成影像。  
　　“Mr.Stark？您怎么样了？”Peter的眼神急切，握着他肩膀的手发着颤：“还好吗？”  
　　Tony张了张嘴，他想告诉他“我没事”，喉咙却干涩的像大旱时期谷底的溪流，溪流干涸的彻底声音流不出来，出来的音节破碎的像是粉末，捻一捻就要成了微粒在空气中做布朗运动。  
　　他失语了。　　

　　Tony以为Peter会手足无措，结果他只是愣了愣然后确认了一遍Tony是不是发不出声音，接着他把位置让开给两位法师。  
　　“它们用的是自己的语言，我没办法立刻给出解除它的咒语，只能通过慢慢摸索，用我们的方法来解开它。”Antarctic琢磨了一会儿下了结论：“除了等我们想出方法以外，你还可以选择通过刺激来冲破魔咒的桎梏。”  
　　于是他们尝试了，从恐怖片开始，到坐过山车海盗船，再到现在走这个鬼屋。  
　　被刺激产生发声的冲动有很多次，每次都没有成功冲破魔咒。Tony只觉得心力交瘁，走出鬼屋的时候他一阵恍惚。  
　　“能试的我们都试过了，除了等待，就再没有其它办法了吗？”Peter在跟Antarctic打电话，他安抚性的握紧了Tony的手。  
　　“...其实，我有想到一个特殊一些的办法。”Antarctic顿了顿才开口：“我觉得这个大概会有用。”  
　　“什么办法？”Peter追问，“特殊一些没关系，有用就好了。”  
　　“你们试过的刺激，都是正儿八经的刺激。”Antarctic咳了一声，努力让自己的语气显得正经一些：“而除了恐惧以外，还有另外一种情绪，或者说感觉，能够刺激人类发声。”  
　　[快感]  
　　Tony立刻反应过来，他打出字给Peter看。  
　　“除了等我找到能解开它的魔咒，这是我能想到的最后办法。”Antarctic的语气很真诚：“你怎么狠怎么来，力道大一些撞到点上，速度有多快来多快。这种刺激比起恐惧的刺激，简直是一个天上一个地下，没得比。”  
　　Peter被她如此直白的话弄的涨红了脸。他挠了挠头道了声谢挂断电话转头看着Tony，半晌犹犹豫豫开口：“要试试吗？”  
　　不说想要是假的。为这个事情折腾了半个月，每天重复着找电影——看电影——再找电影的循环，有时候还得硬撑着坐过山车海盗船，不过这两样发现没用以后怕对Tony的心脏有危害两人就没有再做尝试。半个月没有负距离接触，那点暧昧绯色的心思被压起来收拾好，现下被Antarctic这么一提就是蠢蠢欲动。  
　　[试吧]  
　　Tony没有半分犹豫半刻停留的打好字给Peter看，手指暗示性的勾了勾指尖剐蹭过Peter的手心。  
　　[不是为了试试，我也挺想的]　　

　　有意无意的身体接触，手按在大腿上一个不经意就滑到了大腿内侧。Peter被Tony勾引的火腾腾烧了起来，险些在车库就擦枪走火。  
　　唇舌交缠渍渍有声，肢体纠缠在一起，灯光下影子晃晃悠悠的分不清界线。Peter将Tony按在门板上吮咬着他的嘴唇，手早就撩开了衣服摸了进去，按在锻炼得当的腰身。  
　　Tony张嘴任着Peter的舌头长驱直入，被Peter火热手掌一寸寸碾磨式抚摸弄的腰身发软，他鼻间泄出声示弱似的轻哼。  
　　Peter猛地将Tony扛起来往卧室走，Tony拍了拍他想要抗议这个姿势，声音却堵塞在了喉咙里。他立刻反应过来这小子是趁此机会做做平时不能做的事情，一时又是好气又是好笑，无声笑着在他下巴上咬了一口。  
　　“我们今天...试试别的好不好？”Peter停在门口亲吻他，喉结上下滚动着，眼睛里是他熟悉的暗色，与某种跃跃欲试。  
　　试什么？Tony用眼神询问他，手上有意的捏了捏他的耳垂撩着火。  
　　“试试...别的姿势。”按在Tony屁股上的手回应性的揉捏起来，动作肆意，将那瓣软肉极其轻易的就揉成了别的形状。  
　　一个吻示意着应允，Peter得了许可立刻动作起来，将自看到起就在脑海里浮现出来的体位落实。  
　　Tony面对着墙壁两腿自然分开跪着，Peter嵌进他两腿之间下身正好贴在他臀部。这个体位让进出变得困难，再加上半个月没有亲热Tony紧的要命，Peter只得耐着性子开拓穴道。  
　　身体发着抖颤个不停，没有力气支撑Tony几乎是软在了Peter怀里任他上下其手。  
　　手从脖颈一路向下，在腰身流连。肩膀上粉的红的是Peter或轻或重咬出来的痕迹，印子一路蔓延到脖颈。  
　　“Mr.Stark...放松...”Peter低低喘着在Tony耳边低声道，手上不停顿的抚慰着他的性器转移他的注意力。好不容易等到他放松的那一刻，Peter立刻掐紧了他的腰狠狠一撞——终于是将自己完全送进了他体内。  
　　“唔——”Tony吃痛闷哼一声，发泄不出去的难过反弹回来在身体里乱撞着寻找突破口，脑子里混乱一片，他终于是明白过来有话说不出是一件多难受的事情。  
　　眼眶一些子就被操成了红色，水在眼睛里转了转停住了没落下来。他张着嘴喘息，无意识的收缩夹紧了Peter。  
　　这个姿势进的深夹的紧，Peter抽插了十几个来回将穴道磨的湿软，进出才畅快了起来。Peter握牢了他的腰细细分辨着他断断续续漏出音节的意味，听出了其中隐隐约约的欢愉，他立刻抽身再狠狠往里一撞：“开始喜欢了吗？”  
　　Tony说不出话来，回头想递个含着羞怒的眼神，却被Peter正好逮着嘴唇吻上。Peter摆好架势找好着力点，挺腰摆胯每一下都撞的极深。  
　　感官一时全集中在了身下，紧紧吸附着Peter性器的穴肉被毫不留情的分离开来，Peter顶到最里，撞到最深，进的最快。肉体拍击的声音响到极点，和着咕啾咕啾的水声全进了Tony耳朵里。  
　　这个姿势真的太爽了，爽的过了头，快感堆积着近乎灭顶。Tony被干出了眼泪来，若是此刻他能出声，打破防护泄出来的定然是无意义、被撞的支离破碎的哭叫。现在他倒是宁愿丢脸被干到哭喘个不停，起码也比声音上不来出不去的要好。  
　　Peter动的越来越快，他没有收着自己的力道，听了法师的嘱咐怎么狠怎么来。他次次顶到点上，干的Tony连呼吸都连不上。  
　　Tony被刺激的猛力仰头脖颈拉出道弧线，嘴巴大张像被甩到岸上濒死的鱼。让人头皮发麻的一撞，Tony给Peter撞的上面的水下面水都出来了，声音却还被压在喉咙里。  
　　Tony觉得自己简直是要疯了，快感堆积几乎是成几何倍数增长，他后脑勺压在Peter肩窝里，滚出眼眶的眼泪顺着脸颊往下淌。先前还能蓄着些力气躲一躲太过猛烈的攻势，现下就像是刀俎上的鱼肉任人宰割。

　　“最后的那种...刺激方法，是有用的。”Peter摸了摸鼻子有些不好意思，看着面前的法师吞吞吐吐的说明了来意：“只是...你有没有能让人快速恢复的治愈性魔药？”  
　　

　　

 

\-----[END]

**Author's Note:**

> *这个脑洞出来好一段时间后，我才知道失语症。没有去搜索，与病症不符的地方请忽视🙏  
> *最爽的姿势，我本来想的是骑囍乘，然后想到之前很火的那个攻把受压在墙上的姿势。  
> *腿自然分开，左右被手臂拦住。前方是墙壁身后是攻，无处可逃，只能承受一下一下的顶囍弄。  
> *(❁´︶`❁)


End file.
